


Unguarded

by intheinkpot



Series: Whumptober 2019 [20]
Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheinkpot/pseuds/intheinkpot
Summary: Kavesh comforts Ayrenn after she hears that Naemon has become a Lich. She does not want to be alone. Not after learning, she'll have to see her brother die for a second time.





	Unguarded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrucioAndCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/gifts).

> prompt: trembling

The messenger left the Queen’s Residence, and Kavesh and Ayrenn were alone again. He remained silent as she absorbed the news of what Naemon had become. Everything in him ached to hold her, but he kept a respectful distance, unsure of what would be welcomed in the moment. Perhaps he should leave...but if Ayrenn did not want him here, she would have dismissed him with the messenger. That he knew with certainty.

As Ayrenn stared into the fireplace, her lower lip trembled. Her shoulders hunched in on her and then straightened as if she were struggling to restrain her emotions.

Deciding to take the risk, Kavesh said softly, “You don’t have to pretend around this one, my Queen. I am here for you.”

Ayrenn’s shoulders hunched, her expression crumbling. And then, as if the dam burst, she was sobbing into her hands, sinking to her knees, gasping for breath between keening cries. Kavesh dropped to his knees beside her, and placed a hand on her back soothingly. She turned into his touch. He gathered her in his arms, holding her as she cried into his chest.

“I can’t... I can’t do it again. I can’t watch my brother die  _ again _ ...”

Kavesh rubbed her shoulders and stroked her hair. “You do not have to. Kavesh will do it. I will leave tonight, and - ”

“Don’t.” Ayrenn fisted her hands in his shirt. “Please... You can wait until the morning, I...I don’t want to be alone tonight...”

Kavesh’s heart pounded against his ribs. “This one does not...”  _ Think it would be appropriate, _ was how he knew he should finish, but his heart wanted to say,  _ this one does not want to be anywhere else. _

Tensing, Ayrenn pulled away slightly, looking embarrassed. Kavesh kept his hold firm. He did not want her shutting down and shutting him out.

“I apologize, it was inappropriate of me to ask - ”

“Kavesh wants only to be sure you want this one to stay,” he said gently, cutting her off. “He will stay if it is what you desire.”

Ayrenn’s gaze dropped to his mouth, and she licked her lips. Kavesh’s pulse quickened.

“Yes,” she said, meeting his eyes again. “I just need... I need a friend right now, not guards or servants or - Auri-El forbid - to be surrounded by more nobles and royalty.”

“You need true company,” Kavesh said. “That is something we all need from time to time. Do not worry. You do not need to be ashamed to ask it of your friends.”

Ayrenn relaxed, relieved, and Kavesh stood, gently guiding her to her feet. “It has been a long day. You should rest, yes?”

Ayrenn allowed him to guide her to her bedroom. He waited outside while she changed and prepared for bed. When she was done, he checked in with her and swallowed hard at the sight of her in a simple white nightgown, her make up removed, no armor or weapons, open and unguarded. Her dress was cut low enough to reveal a hint of her breasts. His gaze darted away, and he hoped she did not notice.

“Do you need anything, my Queen?” he asked, attempting to distance himself. Nothing could ever happen between them. There was no need to torture himself by induldging in fantasies that could never be real.

“No. Only rest. Thank you, my friend.” She smiled softly at him.

He took a step back, closing the door slightly. “Good night.”

Ayrenn frowned. “Where are you going?”

“To the servants quarters.”

“Nonsense. You can sleep here. There’s plenty of room.”

“This one will return with a cot then - ”

“We can share the bed.” Atrenn perched on the edge of the massive bed. “Unless you are uncomfortable... I apologize, I shouldn’t push - ”

Kavesh stepped inside and closed the door behind him. It was a terrible idea, but he did not have the strength to deny her.

“This one did not want to assume...or make you uncomfortable...”

As Ayrenn claimed a side of the bed and slipped under the covers, he pulled his shirt over his head. His heart pounded, fully aware Ayrenn was watching him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her eyes lingering, roaming over his chest and shoulders, his arms and abs, taking in the muscles visible under his sleek tawny and leopard spotted fur. He struggled not to smile. Though he was sure she did not return his feelings, it pleased him to know he had some effect on her, at least.

He pushed down his trousers, noting the small bob of her throat as she swallowed, staring intently at him in only his boxers. Her eyes dipped below his waist for a brief moment, and she looked away so quickly, he wasn’t sure he hadn’t imagined it.

He climbed into bed, and she pressed against him, her head on his chest as she stroked the fur on his stomach absentmindedly. He hoped she couldn’t hear the thundering of his heart.

Exhausted, she quickly drifted off to sleep, curling into him. Kavesh lay awake, stroking her back. When he was sure she was asleep, he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. He lay awake a while more.

Tomorrow would be a nightmare, and he was sure he would never be in this position again. He would savor the moment.


End file.
